


152: “I’m not shy. I’m just examining my prey.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [152]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Marco is so cute, Tom is silently observing, Watching, Watching from sidelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	152: “I’m not shy. I’m just examining my prey.”

**152: “I’m not shy. I’m just examining my prey.”**

* * *

"I never took you for the shy type."

Tom didn't even look surprised to find Star standing on the side of him following his line of sight. Tom joined the stare so they both focused back on the boy dancing softly in the middle of the floor with his friends.  
Macro Diaz.

The normally quiet boy who seemed to come to life when with his friends.

"I'm not shy. I'm just examining my prey."


End file.
